


Kiss Me

by wackfics4



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Roddy and Gus are there but don’t speak lol, Soft sapphic babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackfics4/pseuds/wackfics4
Summary: It’s the duo’s fifth time performing at the Cydonia Festival. And Carole’s is in for a special surprise from her girlfriend.
Relationships: Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Kiss Me

It’s Carole and Tuesday’s fifth year of performing at the Cydonia Festival. The crowd is straight vibing and having a good time. Gus and Rodney admire the duo for backstage.  
The pair looked like a million bucks with Tuesday in a short sleeved floral top, denim culottes, and those cute platforms she likes to wear.  
Our favorite brunette sports a orange off the shoulder top, a cute denim skirt and gold open toed heels.  
Suddenly Tuesday approaches the mic.  
“Cydonia Festival”, the crowd shouts in response, “Are you guys having a good time?”, the crowd shouts even louder.  
“I hope you don’t mind if we take a trip down memory lane.”  
Tuesday starts strumming the first chords to a song that means so much to her and her soulmate.  
“We thought this would be a treat for both you guys and Tuesday and I!”, Carole says with a smile.  
“I think a lot of you will recognize the piece we’ve picked for our finale,” Tuesday said coyly. 

As the intro to Kiss Me starts the crowd gets really excited.  
Tuesday sways to the music; her clothes making beautiful shapes.  
Carole nods to the music; her face filling with elation as her fingers approached the keys. 

It's hard to be a normal person  
That's just not me  
I'm writing a journal  
To keep my feelings hiding  
Across the bridge what will I see  
Wanna see it  
Dreaming my dreams  
Miracles, beautiful  
Here we go all the way

Running from my life ends now  
Use to keep holding back my thoughts  
Would be wrong if you're gone  
Found my way through the stars  
If I could reach to your heart  
Money still can't buy me love  
But there's still life when there's  
Hope around  
Like a rainbow in the clouds  
A gift from above

Kiss me before sunrise  
Or I'm leaving you tonight  
My love found a place  
To stay and rest like bed  
Always and forever  
Meant to be together  
If we could change this world today with you

The audience felt the sincere love as the pair locked eyes. Tuesday broke eye contact first and gulped. She wasn’t just nervous about the performance today after all. Nevertheless, Carole started the second verse sweetly. 

If I was born to make you happy  
I'll be ready  
No matter how you feel  
I'll always be your buddy  
I found your way, a light was shining  
Angel smiling  
Dreaming your dreams  
Miracles, beautiful  
Here we go all the way

Yes this is where I belong  
Fixing everything that is wrong  
No looking back and stay strong  
Climbing up that big wall  
Don't be afraid you won't fall  
Here's a friend you're not alone  
Let's make a wish and pass it around  
Like the sun in the sky  
A kind of love

Kiss me before sunrise  
Or I'm leaving you tonight  
My love found a place  
To stay and rest like bed  
Always and forever  
Meant to be together  
If we could change this world today with you

A humming melody  
Woke up the soul in me  
I didn't wanna stay in this world  
No not anymore  
Don't make me say that I don't love you  
Now I know the reason here

Tuesday stopped singing as Roddy cued up a backtrack. She slowly took her guitar off and passed it to one of the boys in their band.  
Carole glanced at Tuesday confused.  
Tuesday pointed at a screen projector behind them. Carole gasped.  
A message appeared:  
My dearest Carole,  
I have known you’d be my best friend from the moment we met. What I didn’t know is that you would also be the love of my life. You make everything colorful and bright. You brought me out of my shell and believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself. You usually do most of the talking because I get a bit overwhelmed but today is for you. Today is for us. I want you to feel as loved as I feel by you. I want you to know how proud I am to be your partner in music, and in life. 

The message faded from the screen as the audience shouted in excitement.  
“Carole Stanley, you have been my family since I came to Alba City. I would like to be your family officially,” Tuesday said into her mic. Her voice was shaking a bit but this was too important to go unsaid.  
Caroles eyes misted. She was truly at a loss for words.  
“I am so lucky to have you. Growing up with you has been incredible and I hope to grow even more. I’m not as easy going and fun as the media makes me out to be. We all have our faults; but seeing all of mine, all of me, you still accept me. You love me. And I love you,” her voice cracked at the last bit. She bent on one knee.  
“Now before I burst into tears on stage, I need to ask you a very important question. Will you marry me?” Tuesday opened a box revealing a gold ring with a tiny poinesettia engraved at the top. 

The audience roared. Roddy applauded and Gus whistled from backstage. Carole’s eyes overflowed with tears as she rapidly nodded her head.  
“Yes,” the brunette said, obviously choked up.  
Tuesday took Carole’s left hand and shakily put the ring on her. As she stood up her partner threw her arms around her fully crying.  
“I love you so much,” Carole whispered.  
The pair held each other as their song played.  
When they slowly separated the two leaned in for the softest kiss. They lingered in the kiss for a moment and after separating gave each other a small peck and giggled.  
Gus and Roddy ran onstage to congratulate them both. As the MC congratulated their engagement and the crowd roared Carole and Tuesday never let go of the other’s hand. 

Even as the two and their band left the stage, their fingers were interlocked.  
The two wondered how they got so lucky.

Even as the arrived at their same old apartment the two were beaming. Even when Angela and countless others called them later to congratulate them there were still buzzing from the adrenaline of the set and the proposal. 

Carole couldn’t stop singing that night. As they took off their shoes and got ready for bed their house was full of her voice smooth as honey. 

But what was even better was her expression. Her eyes were closed and her locks swayed brushing her sculpted shoulders. Tuesday was in awe.

“That’s when you look the most beautiful, you know?,” the blonde found herself saying. 

Carole blushed and made the cutest expression in response .  
She walked up to Tuesday and wrapped her arms around her.

“I’ll always be your duet partner,” she said holding Tuesday tight.

Tuesday held Carole gently. 

“Always,” Tuesday whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not the best piece in the world but I got this idea and I hat to write it. I listened to kiss me about a million times these past months and I feel it deserves a grand moment.


End file.
